


A Soulmate is hard work

by gnarf



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Potions, Shopping, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:50:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14296131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnarf/pseuds/gnarf
Summary: Brewing a Soulmates Potion in Slughorn’s class wasn't that hard; testing it on themselves, however, was.The hours passed as more and more students felt the impact of the potion, and Harry was sick of it.That is, until his own potion reveals his grumpy soulmate—then it’s game on!Now, he only has to find a way to make him speak to him again.





	A Soulmate is hard work

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely beta drarryismymuse!  
> I'm really glad I found you! <3
> 
> Without your love for sappy fics I wouldn't upload this one. Thank you! :D <3 
> 
> \--------
> 
> I had great fun writing this and I hope you enjoy it! :D

“Oi Potter!”

 

Oh no not again…

 

“Potter! Why are you always running away from me?” 

 

Harry turned around to find Malfoy this time. The first time this happened he had shouted across the whole classroom, the second time from the Quidditch stands, and at least twenty other times from everywhere around the castle. The last time he even sat on the same fucking tree just like in their fourth year.

 

They had only been back at Hogwarts for a few weeks for their eighth year and Harry had hoped for a quiet, peaceful time just once in his life, but apparently he could never be so lucky. 

 

One week before he returned to Hogwarts, a reporter from the Daily Prophet caught him in a Muggle club, snogging a good-looking blonde Muggle nearly to death. After that, he received so many owls with fanmail from blokes and so many howlers from witches all over Europe that he had to find a poor soul to sort his post; sending the letters from people he  _ actually _ knew to him. To make it even worse, ever since he returned to Hogwarts, Malfoy was on his heels, always calling after him or waiting around places he knew Harry would pass—probably to make fun of him, perfect Malfoy with his beautiful grey eyes that haunt Harry's dreams every night. Harry couldn't stand even more blackmail so every time he heard Malfoy call after him he just ran to the next hidden passage away from him.

 

Malfoy was not only strange around Harry these days, he walked around the castle as if he couldn't be happier. Even Parkinson was shocked—if you could believe Padma and Parvati. He looked great, healthy, his eyes were shining and his hair wasn't slicked back anymore with massive amounts of what-the-hell it was; it was longer now and falling around his face. He wasn't that pointy git anymore and Harry had to fight against himself to not stare at him the whole day. All this made it even worse that he followed Harry around, looking just like a wet dream but behaving like the same old git, or worse. 

 

Spotting Malfoy on the other side of the hall, Harry turned around and stormed off, taking the longer way to potions. He made it just in time and slipped into his usual place in the last row that he shared with Hermione and Ron as Slughorn started to talk. 

 

“Hello students, today we will learn to brew quite a difficult potion. It’s called ‘The Soulmates Bond’. As the name says, it’s a Soulmate Potion, and when you have done it right you will experience a small bond with your soulmate within the next eight hours. It lasts up to two days, which is why we are brewing it on a Friday. The past has shown us that most students are too busy with their significant others and not incapable of paying attention to the professors. Instructions are in the front, you’ve got two hours.”

 

Great, Soulmate Potion, what a lovely way to fuck him up even more. 

 

Harry looked at Ron and Hermione, they looked happy at the prospect of sharing a bond and weren't paying attention to him, so he went to the storage to fetch all their ingredients and left the two to put on the fire and clean their space. 

 

After two hours of cutting and stirring, and a small explosion caused by a laughing Neville and his bubbling cauldron, the three of them managed to brew a nearly perfect potion that smelled really lovely—like strawberries and mint. 

 

“Now that everyone here is ready, it's time to test it. Please take a vial from my desk and fill it with some of your potion. Before you drink it, add a single strand of your own hair so the potion knows what it’s looking for. Otherwise, it won't work and you end up bonding with everyone you touch for the next three days, so be careful.”

 

“Professor? Do I really have to take it? What if I don't want to know who my soulmate is? Or what if my soulmate doesn't want to know?” It was Malfoy who asked the questions and Harry was thankful for that. He had the same questions. 

 

He really didn't want to know who his soulmate was. He could never have a relationship with anyone here because of the fucking war and the worshipping that followed afterwards. For Malfoy, it probably was the same reasons, but without the worshipping—quite the opposite actually. 

 

The other man looked haunted and Harry felt sorry for him. Probably sensing Harry's stare he looked over to him and Harry sent him a cheerful smile before he could stop himself. 

 

“Ah yes, I’m sorry Mr. Malfoy, it's the old curriculum of Professor Dumbledore and Minerva is working on it, but for now you all have to take it without exception.”

 

Slightly stressed, Harry fetched the vials for them, Hermione filled them up and they all added a hair, which made the potion bubble slightly and changed the colour. It was clear like Veritaserum when they filled it up, but now Harry's was emerald green, Hermione’s switched to a bright yellow and Ron’s was orange, just like his hair. 

 

“Well then! Bottoms up! Lesson is over, have fun this weekend. If there is any problem with the potion you can always come and visit me. Within the next few hours you will probably experience the bond. Don't be shocked, it's a strange feeling but you’ll get used to it.” and with that he left the room. 

 

The first one who felt the results of the potion was Neville. They were sitting at lunch when Neville let out a loud yelp, which led them all to stare at his frozen form. Suddenly, his head snapped up and he looked over at Hannah Abbott. They went beet red and jumped up to run out of the Great Hall together, which caused everyone to break out in loud laughter. 

 

For the rest of the day Harry watched one after another of his classmates jump up to run wherever and do whatever with their newly found soulmate. 

 

Some of them didn't have their significant other in this castle; they just sat around grinning like loons and staring at nothing, or they wrote pages and pages they would send to them. 

 

Hermione and Ron left him about two hours ago—thank Merlin they really were each other soulmates. Harry couldn't imagine the drama if they weren't. 

 

Deciding he couldn't take this hoping and grinning anymore he went for a stroll around the grounds. One perk of being an eighth year meant there was no curfew for them. 

 

The potion hadn't shown any signs of working so far, but honestly, he was happy about that. He really had no nerve for anyone who would definitely stare at him in awe all the time. On the other hand, though, he was a bit sad. After everything he went through he didn't even have the slightest chance to get his happily ever after with a soulmate. The eight hours Slughorn mentioned were nearly over. 

 

Harry sat down at the lake, the squid was paddling around not far from him. It was a lovely night, the light wind was still warm even if the first signs of Autumn were seen in the Forbidden Forest. He shuddered as he remembered the night he was there last. He definitely won't go in there this year, that's for sure. 

 

Watching the squid was a really soothing thing to do, Harry always loved to sit here and do nothing else other than stare at the shimmering water. 

 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice the other person coming from behind. 

Harry jumped as someone sat down right next to him. He looked over and let out a loud groan, right next to him sat none other than Draco Malfoy. The bastard finally made it, he caught him and now he had to listen to the whole Malfoy parade of ugly sneers. 

 

“Okay, say what you need to say and then bugger off Malfoy, I’m not in the mood to fight with you right now.”

 

“I have no idea what you are talking about Potter.”

 

Harry snorted. 

 

“Elegant as always Potter…”

 

“Oh come on, you’ve been following me around since we came back. There must be something you really want to rub under my nose, otherwise you wouldn't do that.”

 

“I just wanted to talk to you, that's all.”

 

“Sure, just a week after the Daily Prophet outed me you ‘just want to talk with me’. Go on, make fun of me for being gay or whatever the hell it is you need to say and then leave me alone.”

 

“I really don’t want to do something like that, oh saviour of us all. And right now I don't want to talk, I just want to sit here in peace.”

 

“Well I’m not going anywhere, so if you want your peace you’ll have to share it here with me.”

 

“Fine by me, Potter. Now shut up.”

 

Some time later Harry started to watch Malfoy out of the corner of his eyes. He really was beautiful, the moonlight shining on his hair made it nearly glow and his face looked so soft Harry felt the urge to touch it, to touch all of him, to check if he really was right there or if Harry was hallucinating. 

 

“So there is no soulmate in this castle for you?” Malfoy asked suddenly without looking at him. 

 

“No, there is no one at all. Not here and nowhere else.”

 

“Well, time isn't over yet.” 

 

“Yeah sure, the only thing I got was a murderous headache. What about you, Malfoy? I guess the future Mrs. Malfoy hasn't shown herself either since you're out here with me instead of anywhere else.”

 

“I would probably kill myself if it were a Mrs.” Malfoy muttered under his breath, which caused Harry's mouth to drop. 

 

“You mean… You are…? What???”

 

This time it was Malfoy’s turn to snort, “Yes Potter, I am gay, welcome to the real world.”

 

“I didn't know… I always thought you and Parkinson were together.”

 

“Guess what Potter, there are many things you don't know about me.”  _ Like the fact that I would do anything to kiss you right now. _

 

Harry spluttered, “What?” 

 

“I said there are many things you don't know about me. Do you even listen when someone talks to you?”

 

“I heard that, you git. I thought you said something else afterwards.”  _ Shame, I would love that. Dream on Harry. That won't happen. _

 

“What???”  _ Oh Merlin. _

 

“What has Merlin to do with our conversation?” 

 

“Fuck.” Malfoy’s eyes went big as he stared at Harry. “Ok Potter, now listen clearly and tell me what you hear.”

 

“I’m not dumb Malfoy, I can understand you.”

_ Would you please just shut up for a second Harry?!? _

 

“Since when do you call me Harry?” 

 

_ oh fuck… _

 

_ What the hell is wrong with him? _ “Malfoy? You look like you’ve seen a ghost. What's wrong?” 

 

“Why should I look different when I've seen a ghost Potter? Nothing's wrong, everything's fine. I think the potion kicked in, finally.”

 

“Oh…”  _ No… now I’m the only one left alone. Here I was hoping… _

 

“I’m going to bed. You should do the same Potter.”

 

“Yeah sure, night Malfoy…” 

 

“Good night Potter.”

 

Malfoy left, but Harry stayed where he was. He didn't want to go back inside. After today he wasn't sure he would be able to sleep anyway. 

 

_ ‘Oi Potter!’ _

 

What the fuck! Didn't he go to sleep? Harry turned around to see where Malfoy called him from this time, but the grounds were dark and he couldn't see him. 

 

_ ‘Can’t find me?’  _

 

Harry stood up to walk a few steps up the path, he felt a strange pull towards the castle but ignored it. 

 

_ ‘Come on Harry, it’s not that hard to guess.’ _

 

_ ‘Malfoy? Are you… are you in my head?’ _

 

_ ‘Ten points to Gryffindor. Before you ask how, it’s the potion.’ _

 

Harry was in shock, how could that be?  _ How is that even possible?  _

 

_ ‘I don't know Potter’  _

 

_ ‘But you hate me! First I thought it was the worst that I've got no soulmate, but now I've got one that hates me. That's even worse!’  _

 

_ ‘I don't hate you. Fuck, you heard me not ten minutes ago thinking about kissing you!’ _

 

_ ‘So I didn't imagine that? Why did you leave me then?’  _

 

_ ‘Because I couldn't be sure how you would take the news _ .’

 

_ ‘Well come back then!’  _

 

_ ‘I can’t Harry, I’m sorry…’  _

 

_ ‘What do you mean? Malfoy?’  _

 

No answer 

 

_ ‘Malfoy???’  _

 

Again there was no answer… 

 

_ ‘Who is running away now?’  _

 

Harry followed the pull towards Hogwarts and through the corridors until he stood in front of the hidden entrance to the Slytherin common room. 

 

_ ‘I’m in front of the common room entrance. Would you please let me in?’  _

 

Harry stood there for nearly an hour until he gave up and made his way up to his bed. 

 

He couldn't sleep. Harry tossed around in his bed the whole night, but sleep didn't come. As the sun began to rise he climbed out of his bed, got dressed and made his way down to Slughorn’s private rooms. Maybe he could help him to sort his thoughts and answer a few questions Harry had. 

 

It took a few aggressive knocks from Harry until the potions master stood in front of him. “Harry my boy, did something happen? Why are you waking me up this early on a Saturday?” 

 

“Good morning Professor, this won't take long if you just listen and then you can go to bed again. I’ve got a problem with the potion we used yesterday.”

 

“Well then come in and tell me about that problem.”

 

Harry stepped in and flopped down on one of Slughorn’s chairs. 

 

“Okay. So my soulmate and I can talk through our bond but he kind of blocked me out, he won't answer me and I can't hear any of his thoughts anymore.”

 

Slughorn looked fascinated. “Quite strange that you could communicate so early, usually that comes along within the last hours of the bond; normally there first would be a pull to your soulmate and an undefined feeling that makes you know who exactly it is. That must be quite a strong bond you have with that other lovely young man. Oh yes! The problem...well, if he is trained in Occlumency it is possible for him to shield his thoughts from you but he can't keep yours out of his mind if you really don't want him to.”

 

“What can I expect next from this bond? I mean, we’ve got the pull and the talking in our minds, is the potion done with it’s work and we’ll stay in this state for the next two days?”

 

“Ah! No one can say exactly what will happen. You have a strong bond; it's possible to express your feelings, your thoughts or your surroundings to one another through such a bond. If you took more of this potion to prolong the bond you would probably be able to exchange memories, even relive them with your partner! I’ve heard you have been trained in Occlumency as well Harry, so if you decide you want to stop the connection between you two you could do the same.”

 

“I don't think I want to do that Professor. I just have to wait for the other git to come along. Thank you, Sir.”

 

“No problem my boy, give him some time. It’s not that easy for a normal human being to be the soulmate of the number one celebrity in town.”

 

“Yeah, thanks Sir.”

 

_ Number one celebrity my arse, _ he thought as he left Slughorn. Harry stomped off to the kitchens for a early breakfast and to make plans for his Malfoy problem. 

 

After eating a bagel and drinking three cups of tea Harry had a plan, he would bombard Malfoy with thoughts and feelings until he gave up and talked to him again. 

 

He spent the whole morning on the Quidditch pitch flying around and hunting down training snitches, sending every emotion and thought straight to Malfoy. But there was no reaction. 

 

After a quick shower he had a little talking session with his silent other half to let him know that he had to stop whatever he thought he was doing because Harry wouldn’t let up until they talked face to face. Again, there was no answer, but Harry wasn’t finished yet. 

 

Later on, he went on a shopping trip to Hogsmeade. Searching for the ugliest clothes to try on, he went to the shop called ‘Magnificent Muggle Clothing for Wizards and Witches’. While looking in the mirror and laughing at how ridiculous he looked, he sent everything to Malfoy, asking for his opinion. 

 

He was just on his eighth set of ugly Grandpa trousers paired with a really, really ugly Hawaiian print shirt when the door to the little shop slammed open and he looked in the face of a royally pissed Malfoy. His hair was dishevelled and he had a murderous look on his face. 

 

“You! Get out of here! Now! I won't let you buy any of these horrendous things!”

 

With a flick of his wand he dressed Harry in his old clothes and pulled him out of the shop. 

 

“I know what you did in there Potter! Don't look so pleased with yourself! I never imagined a Gryffindor would pull such a Slytherin move!”

 

Malfoy stomped off to the Three Broomsticks and Harry followed him, still grinning like a loon; and yes, pretty pleased with himself. 

 

“We are going to eat something and then I will take you shopping for new clothes. It's your own fault, look what you make me do! I want to forget the pictures of those clothes as soon as possible!” 

 

_ ‘Why did you run away?’  _

 

“I have my reasons Potter. Now come in and shut up, I haven't eaten anything since yesterday and I’m starving.”

 

They sat down at a small table on the far end and Malfoy ordered something to eat and drink for both of them. Harry waited until their plates were empty before he spoke again. 

 

“So will you tell me now why you ran away from me and hid yourself in your dungeon?” 

 

“Maybe. But before I do that I WILL take you to a decent shop to buy you new clothes. That was no joke. I’m pretty sure you have damaged me for the rest of my life!”

 

_ ‘Anything that makes you happy, Draco. As long as you keep talking to me.’  _

 

“Sap. I wouldn't say it makes me happy. After the things you’ve worn today I would consider it therapy. Now be a good little soulmate and pay for us, will you?”

 

Harry rolled his eyes but he obliged and paid their bill without further comment. 

 

“So, where can you go here for decent shopping?” 

 

“Nowhere. Now take my arm, I’ll side-along you with me.”

 

They landed in a posh area that made Harry uncomfortable in an instant. All he could think was ‘oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.’ He had never had new clothes, he had never been anywhere like this place, and he was absolutely sure he didn't fit in here. 

 

“What do you mean you never had new clothes? That actually explains many things. And of course you fit in here, you have more money than even I have. Only one of your vaults at Gringotts holds more than anything they have, so let’s go shopping.”

 

Harry stared in absolute awe at the blonde as he got dragged along to the shop in front of them. 

 

“Ahh Mr. Malfoy, welcome back. Is it time already? And I see you have brought a friend. How nice.” They were greeted by a small, round man who had a big smile plastered on his face that never reached his eyes. 

 

“Hello Mr. Williams, I’m not here to buy anything for me today.” 

 

Harry looked over to Malfoy, quite shocked to see him like this. He was suddenly the perfect trained heir of a rich family. His entire attitude changed and he snarled at the salesman in his posh accent that made Harry shiver every time he heard it. 

 

“Today I am here to buy a complete new wardrobe for my friend. And by complete, I mean complete.”

 

The small man nearly tripped over as he jumped into action and within two hours Harry had a complete new wardrobe and was totally exhausted. Malfoy, on the other hand, smiled like a little child on Christmas. 

 

When they were ready to leave, Harry went to pay for it, but Malfoy interrupted him. 

 

“Take it from my private vault Mr. Williams. Have a nice day.”

 

“You can't just go around and buy me clothes that cost as much as a small house!” 

 

“Yes I can, and I just did. You will look great in them and I won't let you run around in clothes like  _ that _ anywhere near me. So get used to it, the clothes and the spoiling. Now shush, let's go back home.”

 

They Apparated back to Hogsmeade and slowly walked along the busy roads towards Hogwarts. 

 

“Am I now allowed to ask why?” Harry asked. 

 

“No, but you will keep asking me; so, I have to answer sooner or later. Let's go to the lake and find a quiet spot and then I’ll tell you. Maybe.”

 

In the end, they sat in the exact same place they were just last night. Harry waited for Malfoy to begin talking, knowing that it wouldn’t help if he asked again. So he just laid down and closed his eyes. He would stay here even if it took them the whole day and night. 

 

_ ‘I was scared…’  _ came the quiet voice from Malfoy inside his head. 

 

_ ‘What for?’  _ Harry asked carefully without looking over at him. 

 

_ ‘See, when Slughorn told us we had to test the potions on ourselves I nearly ran off… Who on earth would want to be with someone like me? I mean, I did so many wrong things. I’m marked for life with this ugly thing on my arm and many more ugly things around my whole body. I don't want to be a burden on anyone. What if I hurt the person before…? And then out of all people it was you. I can't tell how many times I’ve hurt you and your friends, not to mention everything I’ve done to make your life even harder, and all that just because you rejected my hand on our first day here. I just can't believe you can stand the thought of me being the one person you could be happy with. So I ran and blocked you out as good as I could…’  _ by the end of it Harry could feel the other man's body shaking next to him. 

 

He took his hand and pulled him down into his arms.  _ ‘Look, Draco, I won't say it will be easy because that would be a lie. Yes you’ve hurt me, many times. But I did the same. Hell, I nearly killed you and I’m still so sorry about that. But that’s in the past. You saved my life in the Manor and I saved you in the Room of Requirement. We're even. And I couldn't imagine anyone better by my side. I don't have to be scared that you worship me just for the right breathing technique or something like that. You will always call me out on my shit and you will always be a challenge for me and that’s quite a nice thing to think of. At least for me. So let's work on this thing we could have instead of running away from it, yes?’ _

 

Harry looked over to Malfoy, the other one was fiddling with his sleeve and stared straight up. He really was beautiful, and Harry's heart missed a beat as he realised that he really could be his. Malfoy looked at him, a smile breaking free on his face. 

 

_ ‘Yes, Harry. Let's try it. If you really want to. I mean I tried to ask you out for weeks now, I've got nothing to lose anymore.’ _

 

_ ‘You what? When?’  _

 

_ ‘What do you think I wanted to talk about with you?’  _ he laughed. A loud and happy laugh Harry never heard from him before.

 

And before he knew it, he leaned over with a smile on his face and kissed Draco without hesitation on his beautiful, soft mouth he had been staring at for what felt like years...and after a short time Draco returned the kiss. 

 

Hearts beating too fast, hands shaking and heads spinning, they couldn't say how long it lasted. He softly bit Draco’s lower lip, which made him gasp and Harry took his chance to deepen the kiss. He pulled him closer by his waist and they stayed like that for an eternity, only breaking apart when they needed some air, just to find their way back in an instant.

 

When they finally broke apart it seemed like the whole world was changed, at least for them. 

 

_ ‘Draco? Would you like to go on a date with me?’  _

 

Draco laughed again  _ ‘Yes Harry. I would love to go on a date with you.’ _

 

_ ‘See, that is how you ask someone on a date. You should have done that ages ago.’ _

 

_ ‘Sap.’ _

 

_ ‘Git.’  _

 

Harry smiled and closed his arms around Draco, he was sure they could manage whatever would happen from now on. 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love it if you leave a comment or kudos for my fic <3
> 
> Also find me on tumblr  
> https://gnarf.tumblr.com/


End file.
